Second Chances
by Jagsrule5
Summary: Death is never without pain, and life is in no way without surprises… But Lillia knows this all too well. This is why, when given the chance to begin anew, she thought nothing of her decision to take a new lease on life. But everything comes at a cost…
1. Setting the Stage

**Author's Notes:** Hello, everyone! Well, it's the first chapter and I can already tell that this is going to be a long one... -_-;

I've had this written for a while, but I was a little hesitant to post it.. Hopefully, people still remember FoMT, or at least have a vague awareness of Mineral Town. But even if you have no clue, you can still understand the story to some extent.

Anyway, read on and let me know what you think of it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. Hear that? Do. Not. Own. ;)

* * *

><p><em>Second Chances<em>

The shrill beep of the machine matched the slow, cold intensity of Trent's own heartbeat, his hands shaking as he charged the device.

"Clear!" The bitter, emotionless tone rang throughout the miniscule clinic, with only a few lone villagers left to hear him.

The trainee nurse stood to his right, tears already starting to form as she gazed down at the serene young woman, her once vibrantly colored face now a deathly shade of white. She knew what was happening…but that didn't make it hurt any less…

"Clear!" His breath became ragged as he attempted once more to revive the worn-out heart. No…she couldn't be…_dead?_ No…no he would just have to try harder.

Trent looked up, noting Elli's flustered appearance with a weary look. They had been here for a good twelve hours, and she was likely tired and scared. She needed her sleep and, as a doctor, he couldn't let her continue unhealthy habits.

"Elli," the doctor stated, his eyes never once leaving the woman lying beside him, "Go get some rest. I'll be here."

Elli's dismal expression turned horrified, fluctuating between the doctor and the corpse below them. He knew that she didn't want to leave her friend. They had grown so close over the years…

"Oh, but Trent! She's-!" The doctor gave her a look that couldn't be argued. The look that he gave to anyone who was disputing his authority in a tough situation. The girl, taking the message, sniffled and took an additional mournful look at the woman before shuffling out of the room without another word.

Trent only sighed, watching after the girly young nurse while running a hand through his disheveled locks. If she had stayed any longer, he knew that her carefully constructed wall of emotions would come crumbling down. As much as she tried to hide it, the nurse was still very much a child in some ways. And children didn't need to see such a scene…

Speaking of children, he still wasn't quite sure how to break the news to the worried young kids waiting outside. They were both so young… What would they do without their mother?

They were sitting nearby, the young pink-headed girl already retiring for the night, resting her head on Rick's slumped shoulders. Trent didn't blame her for wanting to sleep; he was both physically and emotionally drained, and he still couldn't grasp the fact that all of his efforts were for naught…

But when he gazed down at the cold, distant cadaver of his beloved Lillia, he could still, even remotely, see a bit of a spark. In the corner of her lifeless eyes, there was something left… a glint of comprehension… the sheen of awareness…

And that was enough to fight for.

* * *

><p>Dreaming.<p>

She had to be dreaming.

That was Lillia's first thought when she had entered the grassy knoll, the very same field where she had first met…_him…_

But that was impossible… because the field had been used many years ago, now currently housing the old Hot Spring…

So then, it had to be a dream…right…?

The blue and white flowers, _fall buds_, as they were once called, littered the space in a myriad of combinations. It looked as though the whole thing was planned, like a scene from a movie. Or perhaps…

No. Of course this was just a dream… how could it be anything else?

"_Clear!"_

The first thing Lillia noticed about this strange place was the sheer _energy _coursing through her body. What was once a chore, like simply taking a few steps, was now an effortless task for the young maiden. It felt as though she was flying, gliding gracefully with each fluid step. It felt wonderful.

The woman face lit up as she seemed to dance across the meadow, her body moving in a way that was so incredibly stunning, so breathtakingly beautiful that it had to be a dream.

She stopped directly under the goddess pond, shimmering vibrantly though there was no sun to provide light. Which was another thing- it seemed as though continuous sunlight bathed every part of this strange place, bouncing off of the water as it normally would, and yet there was no sun to provide such a thing. Everything was bright, and yet…cold at the same time…

It confused Lillia a bit, although she was too ecstatic to care at the moment.

"_Clear!"_

Plucking a few stray flowers off the warm, moist ground, the older maiden began throwing a few into the fountain, as she did when she was Popuri's age. Everything in this place made her feel young…like she was starting over. Like she was rewinding the clock…

And Lillia didn't mind rewinding the clock at all. In fact, many times during her life she had wished for a redo, to press the rewind button and have a do-over…

Her life so far had been nothing but bitterness and forced smiles. When she was just newly married, a time she liked to call the 'golden years', was the time that she had contracted that dreadful illness. And from there, things only took a downhill turn…

Rod had left to find that forsaken flower, the kids had begun bickering constantly, and even moving across the house became a chore for her at times. Rick had begun dating Karen, which had left Popuri to do all of the farm work while he was gone. And although she had frequently claimed that she would do the work if she knew how, there would always be a convenient excuse, come training day, to forgo the lesson.

And this, of course, only fueled the fire of unhappiness and turmoil that was steadily building.

No, it was not a happy life. Not at all.

Lillia looked into her reflection, a vibrant, teenage face looking back at her, the hair pulled back into a dark headband. It reflected how Lillia wished she were, a young girl again. Maybe some things could be corrected, solved, if she re-spun the wheels of fate. If only she was given another chance…that would be her one regret in life…

The petals swirled in the water, creating a vortex that gradually sucked each petal down below the pond's transparent surface.

"_Go get some…I'll… here."_

The water quickened and spun, the petals swashing violently in the water's changing currents. Waves crashed on the pond's rocky shore, the liquid slowly rising to unheard of heights. And, as quickly as Lillia could blink her eyes, the fluid took the form of a person, features slowly sharpening on the woman's body.

The chicken farmer looked away, too dazzled by this strange being to see straight. Her heart was quickening, her curiosity peaking. Who was this strange water goddess…?

"You wish you could rewind the clock, hm? Bring back your youth?" cooed the voice, the water abruptly calming, as if commanded by her gentle tone.

Lillia looked up at the unusual woman, debating for a few seconds if _this _could be the legendary Harvest Goddess, protector and nurturer of Mineral Town, who was fabled to live underneath the pond's waters. She looked like the image of perfection, her mere being a comfort.

The woman gave a warm, alluring smile, "You are correct, Lillia. I am she."

"Really…?" she breathed, "Could you be so kind as to tell me…where I am?"

The goddess pondered for a moment, her lower lip jutted out and her eyes rolled upward. Finally, she turned down to the young farmer. "You are in 'the light', child. The plane between the living and the dead. Your time has come, but only if you feel it has to be…"

Lillia's face twisted in a combination of confusion and dread, chills running up her arms. The plane between the living and dead…of course…

She remembered now… she remembered it all.

Falling over during dinner…rushing to the clinic…Trent's calm, reassuring words, the flower, the _flower_…but then everything went dark, there was crying, and she could only hear faint sounds…

She remembered… Lillia remembered. But did that mean that she was…dead…? But what about her children? What about Rod… There was still so much left for her! She wasn't ready to die…to give up on her children, when they needed her most.

There had to be something she could do…

"You are not dead…yet," explained the Harvest Goddess, still hovering, "As I said, you are in 'the light'. The dimension between reality and afterlife. I am here to fulfill your wish. To have a do-over, is it not?"

"_Oh, but Trent! She's-!"_

The bubblegum woman blinked. "Y-yes. Yes, oh yes, that would be wonderful! But…" she looked up, her eyes questioning, "Why me? There must be someone more worthy than I am."

"No," the goddess' tone was firm, yet still managed to keep a whimsical air, "You have been a devoted follower all of your life, and I respect the wishes of those who have faith in me… And I believe you deserve a second chance."

With that, the strange entity gave a coy wink, gradually slinking back into her waters without causing a single ripple or stir.

Before consumed completely, the Harvest Goddess nodded, pointing down to the still waters below her. "Simply drop down through the pond. Let yourself go, and only then will you be able to start anew…"

As she spoke, the voice became fainter and softer until, finally, it had disappeared along with its source…

Lillia only sat for a moment, gazing down at the dark, dismal water where the goddess had disappeared, wondering what to do next.

She had her chance…a chance that any other would kill for. Everything had gone on so fast. Was this really what she wanted…? To begin again, forgetting all the wonderful parts of her own life?

No. Something in the back of her mind told her that she wouldn't forget. Not yet; she would hold on.

Lillia wasn't going to pass up an opportunity such as this, as much as she loved her old life. The woman was ready for her long-awaited change. Ready for a new start, her _do-over._ And if the Harvest Goddess had deemed her worthy, who was she to disagree?

Making certain her eyes were tightly shut, clutching the hem of her trademark peasant dress, she took a leap of faith, dropping directly into the menacing waters below. The waves engulfed the young mother, spiraling the farmer deeper into the chasm with every stroke of her arms…

Kicking and stroking was all that the frantic farmer could register, her mind slowly becoming consumed by darkness.

The blackness became a part of her vision, blurring the lines of reality and unconsciousness, and after some time, Lillia could scarcely tell the difference between the two…

_"She's… gone…"_

* * *

><p>"Popuri? Poppy, wake up."<p>

"Hunngh. Five more minutes…" The fatigued maiden mumbled, rolled onto her side and giving a deep yawn. She snuggled her face onto her support before settling to sleep once more. So tired…

The voice above sighed, "Come on, sis. The doctor says he has important news for us. About mom's condition."

She wasn't quite sure what the strange voice was talking about, for she hadn't had a mother since she had turned sixteen. Oh, that was about the age that she had met Rod, wasn't it? Yes, those were some good times…so sunny all the time…mmm…

A sudden jarring broke the teen out of her stupor. "Come on, wake up!"

"Alright," she said, popping her head up from her cushion, "Alright, I'm up…"

Strange… her voice felt so squeaky. And energetic, although she had just woken up. Where was she, exactly…?

The bubbly bird-lover took a tired glance around the room, which she found to be the town's clinic that she had grown used to over the years. This was like her second home, now. Ever since the illness, at least…

So then, she must have gone in for a check-up and fallen asleep. That would be understandable, after all. She was getting so tired as of recently. Odd… she could remember, faintly, seeing a strange water goddess in her dream. So beautiful, it had almost moved her to tears.

"You ready?"

The teen whipped her head around, appropriately startled by the sudden appearance. A young boy smiled down at her, his eyes holding a bit of sadness. But she knew him…

"Rick…?"

The man nodded, shrugging his head in the direction of the Trent's office. "Should we go see what's up?"

"Uh..." Rick had never come to one of her appointments, before. How thoughtful of him…

The touched young teen beamed up at her relative, nodding her head as she rose. Her joints felt so lively and young…she hadn't felt this good in years. "Yes, I suppose we shouldn't keep Trent waiting. He's a busy man, after all."

Rick blinked for a moment, gazing up at her curiously. "You feeling okay, sis?"

"Sis…? Oh, is Popuri coming, too? You kids are so sweet, coming with me today!" She smiled, folding her hands and she talked.

The bewildered farm boy kept his stare at the young woman, giving a strange sort of look that she had never seen him use.

Her tone turned concerned, bringing a hand up to the blonde's forehead and checking for a fever. "Rick, darling, are you sick? We should buy some medicine for you while we're-"

"Stop it!" Rick snarled, smacking her hand to the side. "Is this some kind of sick joke? It's not funny, Popuri!"

"Eh…? Joke? Popuri? What are you…?"

"_You wish you could rewind the clock, hm? Bring back your youth?"_

Lillia gasped, taking a few steps back. She remembered… her dream… She had promised to rewind the clock. But it wasn't a dream, was it? She had died, hadn't she?

"No…" the adolescent rancher murmured, "N- no…that couldn't have been real… Just a dream, right? Just a dream…"

Rick stood up, watching his sister with a cocked brow. "Popuri…? Are you-"

"I-I'm not…I'm not." The baffled young woman took another step away from the boy, glancing down. Her skin, so healthy and flawless… Her hair, swept back behind a headband, was well kept and…and _pink. _

This wasn't her skin, and it surely wasn't her hair… The dress that she was wearing… Lillia remembered buying something similar a few years back. But it was a bit too small, so she had given it to… _Popuri._

The gears in the girl's head clicked and, fearing for her child, she bolted toward the mirror in the corner, her heart racing almost as fast as her feet. Rick watched after her, still debating whether he was more confused or angry with his sister's antics.

Taking a glance at the wide-eyed beauty staring back at her, the girl's mind went blank. This wasn't Lillia. This was someone familiar, but not her. This wasn't her body.

Beneath the glassy surface, the mother watched, horrified, as she saw Popuri's face mimic her expression of pure terror.

* * *

><p>From below the churning waves of the goddess pond, there rang a vengeful laugh. The goddess stood her ground, her hands circling the water in rhythmic motions as she gazed upon the familiar scene. Sea foam hair turned a wavy corn silk, the airy light clothing morphing into a dark, dismal black. An empty potion bottle lay broken in the corner.<p>

The deity watched as her 'faithful follower' went through the motions, the confusion and discord bringing a gleam to her eye. Yes, this was too perfect.

All was going according to plan…

No one would forget this act, most certainly not her air headed rival. The play had just begun, the characters in motion, the curtain rising.

A slow, scheming grin spread across the witch's face.

"Showtime."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger? Sort of? Well, I'm not very good at creating suspense, but I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, and sorry about all of the skipping around... Hopefully it won't be so bad later on. ^^;<strong>

**Oh, and I had a little confusion when it came to the name issue. The game spells it 'Lillia,' but I've also seen it spelled 'Lilia' (and the spellcheck on my Word processor seems to think it's Lilia, too XD) I just went with the game's spelling but, if I'm wrong, please let me know! I'd hate to be misspelling the main character's name this whole time! :D**


	2. Sticking to Script

**Author's Note:** Howdy! It's been forever since I've worked on this, but I'm glad I was able to get a new chapter up... even if it isn't the _longest _chapter in the world.

Still, I hope you like it! :3

Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own! Sorry...

* * *

><p>"It's a miracle that she had held on for this long…"<p>

Lillia had to do a double take when she had entered the room, finally being coaxed out from in front of the hallway mirror to hear the news. This…this couldn't be happening. But it was, and the petrified pinkette could hardly keep from breaking into hysterics when she stared down at her _own _lifeless body, ragged and worn, sprawled out on the operating table.

It was almost too much to bear, and if it weren't for the young, lively heart that she currently inhabited, Lillia was almost certain that a heart attack would come soon after.

Oblivious to the inner turmoil, Rick nodded to the doctor, feverishly wiping at the stream of tears flowing freely from his bespectacled eyes. Lillia wanted so badly to rush to her son's aid, to tell him that his mother _was _here, but her legs refused to make an action. They stayed firm in their position, her eyes trained solely on the scene below her.

"I-I had always hoped," Rick stuttered, not even attempting to contain the river of moisture flooding down his face, "that she would keep going… that she would see me get married, have kids… And Popuri…"

He glanced over to his sister, who didn't bother returning the worried look.

Lillia was starting to feel sick. Nauseous, right in the pit of her stomach. This was… her? But it wasn't, because she was here, in Popuri's body. So then, where was Popuri…?

Was she… in danger? Because of _her_?

"E-Excuse me," she choked, turning tail and racing out of the room, cradling her abdomen with both arms. The two present men watched her leave, both too consumed by grief to notice 'Popuri's' strange behavior.

* * *

><p>She was alone, clutching the edge of the lounge sofa, her legs dangling from the side in a very childlike manner. Her frown deepened when she reflected on how her legs used to be able to stay flat on the ground during those frequent visits with the doctor.<p>

Even knowing that there was a chance that her baby girl was in danger put Lillia over the edge, making her more determined than ever to keep a straight face. But she… just couldn't do it. Tears flowed more willingly from this hormonal teenage body, and soon she could hear choked sobs escaping from her lips without her ever giving the signal to do so.

It was as if her body was rebelling against every instinct that she had ever adopted…

"_I want to comfort Rick… That's what I should be doing._"

But it was evident that she could do nothing to help in this fragile state.

"Popuri…?"

At first, Lillia kept her head down low, forgetting the fact that she was, to everyone else, Popuri. But when a hand grasped her shoulder in a comforting manner, she perked up, craning her neck to look at her saddened sibling. He looked worn and defeated, much older than his years, and Lillia knew it must have been hard for him to put on a brave face for his sister's sake.

Rick gave a tired smile to his sister, "Hey Poppy, you alright?"

Dazed for a moment, Lillia responded with a hurried nod. "Y-yes… yes, I'm fine. Please, don't worry about me." Topping it off with a sunny smile, the bubbly body snatcher rose to her feet, now eye level with her brother.

Rick gave an odd sort of look, and Lillia could tell that he was remembering her previous episode in front of the mirror. "Are you _sure _you're okay, Popuri?"

Her hands folded neatly in her lap, Lillia bit her lip, locking eyes with the puzzled nerd. She had never been very good at lying… but there was no other choice when it came to matters such as these. It would only devastate the boy further if he were to discover the strange reality, and Lillia didn't want to put him through such a thing.

"No really, I'm alright." She assured him, trying to recall some of the phrases that she had heard Popuri use before, "Just feeling a little crazy, y'know?"

Rick blinked, but chose not to respond, muttering something about "spending too much time with that bandana hooligan" before shaking his head and sulking back to the doctor.

"_I really have to work on my lingo,_" she thought with a grimace.

* * *

><p>Lillia had to walk home alone, Rick suggesting she get some rest after the big news while he took care of the plans with Carter and Trent. But that was fine with her; she needed to clear her head, anyway.<p>

The sun had not yet risen for the morning, just barely peeking over the horizon as she strolled through the deserted streets, idly kicking at a stone. It had been a long time since she had felt genuinely guilty about something, and she would rather it kept that way…

Really, it was hard to think of what exactly went wrong during all of this.

Would the protector of Mineral Town _really _give up a young girl's life for the cost of another? It just didn't seem like the 'goddess-like' thing to do… But maybe this was a test? Perhaps the goddess knew all along?

"Should I just ask her…?" Lillia mumbled.

"Ask who?"

Lillia made a very uncouth squeak, jumping back and swiveling around to meet the early morning eavesdropper.

Jack, the local farmer, stood by the side of the road, his head cocked to the side in a curious manner.

"Popuri? What are you doing up this early?" he questioned lightly, strolling over to the tense teen.

Panicking, Lillia tried to think of how Popuri would respond to this situation…

Breaking into tears?

No, that wouldn't be right. And Lillia didn't feel in the crying mood at the moment, although something told her that it wouldn't be _too_ difficult to bring on the waterworks in this body.

"Oh, Jack! Ah, well I was just…er… Couldn't sleep?"

Jack nodded to himself, as if this made all the sense in the world.

"Another bad dream? What was it this time?"

This response was not one that Lillia had been expecting, and it threw her off guard. Like a deer in headlights she stared for a moment, not quite understanding the meaning behind Jack's words.

What had he meant by 'another'? Did it mean that there were others? And how did _Jack, _of all people, know about these nightmares, when Popuri's own mother had no clue?

Was her daughter keeping things from her…?

Seeing that he was still waiting patiently for a response, Lillia snapped out of her stupor and thought for a moment.

The pressured pinkette frowned. What would Popuri say…?

"Um. Evil…Chickens?"

When he heard this, an understanding look crossed the farmer's face. He put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "Aw, again? Poppy, you've gotta stop eating chicken wings before bed!"

Lillia gave a deadpan stare …What was her daughter up to while she was gone?

"R-right. I will next time, thanks."

Itching to leave, Lillia gave a short wave and turned around, rushing away without another word. It was tiring- if not a tad bit disturbing- trying to act like her daughter, being how different they were. Lillia didn't like it; she felt as though she was deceiving everyone.

"W-wait!" Jack called from down the road, stunned as to the abrupt end in conversation. He jogged back up to the retreating girl. An impatient frown tugging at her lips, Lillia stopped in her tracks, twisting her torso to look at the man.

"Hm? Yes, Jack?"

Blushing slightly, Jack's stare turned to the ground for a moment. He took a deep breath, as if he were bracing himself, then finally turned to the chicken farmer with new resolve.

"Are you, uh… Are you going to the Beach Opening, tomorrow?"

What an odd question…

"_No,_" Lillia automatically opened her mouth to say, "_I'm afraid my illness has been flaring up, lately._"

But she stopped herself, her jaw falling slack when she realized that she couldn't say such a thing, anymore. There _was _no illness to keep her from going to the beach…

And Popuri was always so excited for this particular festival… Would it be suspicious if she refused? It _would_ be fun… but…

Giving one of her brightest smiles, she replied, "Yes, I think that sounds lovely. I'll be there."

Jack's nervous expression immediately brightened, the lock on his mouth seemingly coming undone and letting forth a variety of new conversation topics. First chattering about how his dog, now fully grown, was going to enter the festival for the first time this year, then to how he was going to even out his farmers tan, Lillia let him talk for the most part, occasionally inserting a few Ohh's and Wow's when needed.

"Ah, well I hope I'll see you there, then!" Lillia added quickly, before he could start a riveting lecture on the vital importance of corn to a farmer's income.

She _did _hope to see Jack there; he was a nice boy, after all. But she wasn't completely sure that she would want to go to the festival, pretending to be Popuri while everyone else presumed her dead…

She _should _be comforting Rick, or trying to find a solution to this horrible mistake. But something, maybe the very subliminal part of her brain, told her that none of those things mattered.

Kai was coming tomorrow. Kai and Popuri were dating, weren't they?

For some reason, the name…_Kai…_ made her heart jump out of her chest at the mere thought. But that was just the heart's audible reaction; Lillia herself had no feelings for Kai at all… It was strange, feeling the temperature rising as if she was a schoolgirl with a mad crush, yet holding no actual love for the offending man.

How in the world was she going to pull this off?

Sighing to herself, Lillia found herself at her door of the familiar shop, home at last.

And maybe it was her imagination, but the doorframe seemed just a _tad _taller than she was used to…

* * *

><p>"Popuri," Rick nodded to the young girl sitting behind the shop stand, rubbing his face with one tired hand as he trudged through the door. Behind him filed the tomboyish store clerk, Karen, with whom Lillia heard rumors of a soon-to-be engagement.<p>

The mother didn't greet Rick in her usual manner, with a smile and a wave, but instead turned her attention to a small white envelope grasped in both hands. Her mouth formed a hard line as she gazed upon the familiar handwriting.

She had taken care of a lot of things in her free time, invigorated by the amount of newfound energy coursing through her body. Sweeping, cooking, feeding the chickens, manning the shop; all had to be done, of course. And now, she found that she _could _do these things, contrary to her prior sickly state. Even going out to get the mail had once been a heavy burden, but just today she had no trouble strolling out into the street to fetch the post.

The mail had arrived while Rick was out, mostly just the usual medical bills and feed imported from the city that they ordered around spring time, when the stock was running low. Nothing quite out of the ordinary. Except…

What she held in her hand. Could it… really be…?

Karen gave a comforting smile to the distracted shopkeeper, her face pitying. "I'm so sorry about your loss, Popuri. Please, if there's anything the Supermarket can do…"

"No," Rick answered firmly, stopping dead in his tracks to eye the girl, "Your business is in the red right now. We can't ask anything from you."

"But Rick-!"

"No buts," insisted the lad, seeming firm in his decision.

The clerk frowned, but Rick paid no mind and sat himself down at the sofa with an exasperated sigh, Karen making to sit next to her overworked boyfriend, grasping his hand for support.

"So," Karen began, eager to change the subject, "How did the meeting with Pastor Carter go?"

Rick could only shake his head mournfully. "Good, I suppose… I've got to come up with a speech for the funeral in a few days. Oh, and so does Popuri…"

He craned his head back to his sister, who was staring intently at a pattern in the wooden shop stand. "You hear that, Poppy?"

When she didn't respond, Rick raised an eyebrow, his voice a bit higher, "Popuri!"

Lillia blinked, snapping her gaze from the envelope on the table to give a delayed "Yes?" to the boy.

He pursed his lips, his expression clearly aggravated and impatient. "Sheesh, Popuri, when are you ever going to get your head out of the clouds? I _said _that you'll have to prepare a speech for the funeral in a few days. Nothing big, just… try to make it readable, alright?"

Slightly angered by his comment, Karen snuck a quick punch to the man's arm, shaking her head at the boy. "Rick, go easy on her. She's been through a lot, today."

He scoffed, "Yes, but-"

"Just let her off the hook for now, alright? Daydreaming isn't a crime, y'know."

For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Rick gave a heavy sigh, slumping his shoulders in defeat. "Fine, fine. I get what you mean… Sorry, Poppy."

Lillia, who wasn't paying much attention to the conversation at all, finally lifted her head from the unexpected delivery a few moments later, her expression one that could only be described as conflicted.

"Rick, I…" Lillia replied softly, not sure how to break the unexpected news that she had just received, the grip on her envelope tightening as she braced herself for the worst. She didn't mind terribly that she would be required to make a speech; after all, she was good with words.

But there was some unsettling news, brought just recently, that she thought Rick should know about.

Or perhaps she should wait…?

The boy seemed not to notice the troubled teen, already getting into a serious debate with Karen on sibling responsibilities, Lillia's comment gone unnoticed.

She cleared her throat, speaking a bit louder this time. "Rick… I need to-"

"What's that, Popuri?" he cut in, just now swiveling his head around to notice that his sister had something to say.

Taking a deep breath, she began peeling open the adhesive barrier on the letter, her face a mixture of delight and apprehension.

Holding out the worn piece of parchment, she muttered, "It's a letter. From… _dad._"

* * *

><p><strong>Not much action in this chapter, as you can probably tell. Mostly just setting things up, ect. It will get a bit more exciting later on, though! I promise! :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
